1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing information and a mobile communication terminal thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of providing information during a call and a mobile communication terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile communication terminal market is growing rapidly due to various designs and applications. As compared to existing mobile phones that have limited functionality, a smart phone is able to download various applications from an online market.
When a ‘video call’ button is pressed during a voice communication, the call is immediately converted to the video call. The voice communication does not need to be stopped to start a video call. This is possible through a communication service called Rich Communication Suite enhanced (RCSe). RCSe provides a service which can simultaneously send and receive a file such as a message, a photograph, music, and a moving picture while talking over the telephone. For example, a user may press a ‘file sending’ button during the call for execution of the RCSe. The RCSe does not need to download a separate application and may be implemented in a general mobile phone. However, the existing RCSe cannot provide speech recognition technology, such as Text To Speech TTS technology or Speech To Text STT technology.